My Perfect One
by bookissbear
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan kisah keluarga kecil YUNJAE dan putra mereka Jung Changmin. YUNJAEMIN FAMILY. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang cerah. Kicau burung turut mewarnai pagi itu. Matahari juga nampak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan wujudnya. Namun, pancaran sinarnya perlahan mulai menembus sebuah kamar lewat jendela yang hanya tertutupi oleh tirai tipis. Membuat sepasang mata bulat bocah kecil terbuka perlahan. Menyambut indahnya pagi itu. Perlahan dia menyingkap selimut lalu dengan langkah kecilnya dia mulai menapaki lantai marmer yang dingin. Tangan mungilnya mengusap-ngusap matanya, imut, yang begitu terlihat masih mengantuk. Langkah kakinya berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah yang terlihat bak istana di negeri dongeng. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kayu yang terlihat begitu kokoh. Dengan tak sabar dia mulai mengetuk pintu yang berada dihadapannya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Umma...umma...angun...minnie sudah telyambat ke cekolah..." suara melengking bocah 3 tahun itu membangun penghuni kamar dihadapannya. Tak lama keluarlah sesosok namja berparas cantik, dengan kulit putih bak porselen. Dibelakang namja cantik itu seorang namja tampan dengan wajah kecil merangkul mesra namja cantik di depannya.

"umma... minnie telyambat ke cekolah.." bocah mungil itu mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu.

"Changminnie sayang, hari ini kan libur sayang.. Minnie lupa ya..?" Namja cantik itu menyahuti putra semata wayangnya itu seraya membelai rambut tebal anaknya sayang. Sementara itu, bocah kecil yang diketahui bernama Changmin itu hanya menenglengkan kepalanya bingung dengan perkatan ummanya. Menurutnya dia sudah terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Yak monster food. Kau lupa ya. Hari ini itu hari minggu.." Dan seketika itu juga mata bulat bocah yang diwarisi dari ummanya itu membulat lebar begitu mendengar perkataan appanya. Tak ayal itu mengundang gelak tawa kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya.

"Sudah ingat ya sayang...?"

"Hihihi...minnie yupa umma..." Cengir Changmin begitu mengetahui kekeliruannya.

"Yaudah sekarang minnie mandi ya sama appa..." Perintah sang umma.

"Yak... Boo aku masih belum sele-..."

"Benarkah kau tak mau mamandikan minnie..? Kalau begitu kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan sampai 1 bulan kedepan..!" kali ini sebuah ancaman yang keluar dari bibir sang umma.

"Aaa... baiklah kalau begitu... Ayo minnie..!" ajak Yunho pada Changmin.

"Ani...minnie ndak mau mandi baleng appa... Minnie mau mandi cama umma..." rengek Changmin menolak ajakan Yunho. Tidak lupa dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ara chagi, minnie mandi sama umma..kajja.." ajak Jaejoong lalu menggendong Changmin menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"Appa juga mau ikut ya..." kali ini sang appa yang merengek sambil membuntuti Jaejoong dan Changmin menuju kamar mandi. Belum sempat Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Jaejoong keburu menutup pintunya. Dengan begitu hidung Yunho mendapat bonus berupa benturan yang menimpa hidung mancungnya.

"Awww... Boo kau tega sekali...sssh..." ringis Yunho seraya memegangi hidungnya yang memerah.

"Hihihi... lacakan...hihihi..." ledek Changmin dari dalam kamar mandi yang masih di dengar oleh Yunho.

"Yak awas ya... nanti appa balas...!" tak mau kalah Yunho dengan Changmin. Nampak Yunho mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Sepertinya ide jahil mulai muncul di otaknya.

#######

Pagi itu Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan juga anaknya tercinta. Dengan lihainya namja cantik itu, memotong-motong sayuran yang akan digunakan sebagai bahan masakannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, sang suami tak nampak batang hidungnya di dapur. Biasanya suami tampannya itu akan duduk memandangi Jaejoong dari meja makan yang berbatasan langsung dengan dapur atau bahkan seringkali mengganggu acara memasaknya ini. Kemanakah namja tampan pujaan author itu..? #dicekek Jaemma..

Ah rupanya dia tengah menggoda putra semata wayangnya di ruang keluarga. Nampaknya acara balas dendam appa tampan kita sedang berlangsung

"Umm nanti appa akan pergi ke restoran yang makanannya enak-enak..." goda Yunho pada Changmin yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah tertarik.

"Minnie ikut ya appa..boyeh ya minnie ikut appa..?" tanya Changmin berharap sang appa akan mengajaknya.

"Umm... gimana ya..?" Yunho berpura-pura berpikir.

"Rasanya untuk anak yang suka meledek appanya, appa tidak akan mengajaknya..!" ucap Yunho berniat menggoda Changmin. Terlihat dari wajah bocah3 tahun itu gurat kekecewaan karena tidak akan bertemu dengan hal yang sangat disukainya, makanan.

"Hwa umma...Yunnie beal akal...Huhuhuhu..." tangis Changmin. Dengan langkah seribu Jaejoong mendekati anak dan suaminya di ruang keluarga.

"Hiks... Yunnie beal ndak mau ajak minnie ke lestoyan..hiks..hiks.." tangis Changmin bertambah keras.

"Aigo Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan pada minnie hah!" murka Jaejoong saat melihat anaknya menangis akibat ulah suaminya.

"Aaa-aku hanya menggodanya saja Boo..." sahut yunho takut-takut.

"Boong umma, tadi appa biyang appa ndak mau ajak Minnie ke lestoyan..Hiks..hiks.." sahut Changmin masih sesenggukan. Yunho hanya bisa merutuk dalan hati putra evilnya ini.

"Mwo? Aish kau itu Yunnie, bisa-bisa membuat Changminnie menangis seperti ini, sudah ya sayang nanti appa pasti ajak Changminnie ke restoran. Minnie bisa minta appa beliin semua makanan yang Minnie mau..." hibur Jaejoong agar anaknya itu berhenti menangis.

"MWO?! Yak Boo it-itu..." Yunho hanya bisa menunduk tak berani memandang ke arah istrinya yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Geurae..." pasrah Yunho akhirnya menuruti kemamuan istrinya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada putra semata wayangnya yang kini memasang wajah bahagia melihat penderitaan appanya.

"Nah sekarang minnie jangan menangis lagi ya. Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk minnie..."

"Yeiy... minnie mau makan cekalang umma.." girang minnie begitu mendengar makanan.

"Dasar monster kecil pencinta makanan.." kesal Yunho.

"Umma..." rengek Changmin meminta pembelaan dari ummanya.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong memberi death glare andalannya khusus untuk suami tercintanya.

"Ja, minnie kita tak usah pedulikan appa" Jaejoong beranjak menuju ruang makan dengan Changmin dalam gendongannya yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho.

"Hah... Boo kau melupakanku...huhuhu..Teganya dunia ini..T.T" ucap Yunho mendramatisir.

#######

"Umma cebenalnya kita akan kemana..." tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya. Jaejoong melirik Changmin sekilas lalu kembali melihat penampilannya di depan cermin. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihat tingkah anaknya, berjalan mengampiri keduanya. Changmin menoleh dan mendapati appanya berdiri di sampingnya. Merasa mendapat pencerahan Changmin mencoba kembali bertanya, namun kali ini tidak kepada ummanya. Melainkan pada sang appa.

"Appa kita akan ke-..."

"Nanti minnie juga akan tahu sendiri, Chagi.." belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Yunho lebih dulu menjawabnya. Namun, jawaban yang diberikan Yunho tak cukup membuatnya puas.

"Sudah selesai Boo, kau ini lama sekali..." protes Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat hati Yunho meleleh.

"Aih kau ini tak sabaran sekali Yunnie. Ini lagi anak umma cemberut terus. Ayo kita berangkat!"kata Jaejoong lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin.

"Ah kenapa kalian selalu meninggalkanku" protes Yunho.

"Appa yama cekali...hihihi" ledek Changmin. Hahaha kasihan sekali nasibmu Jung.

Otte lanjud or del?

REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini Yunho juga Jaejoong mengajak Changmin mengunjungi kebun binatang yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Kebahagian nampak jelas dari keluarga kecil itu. Terlihat si imut Changmin kecil kita tak berhenti bersorak melihat atraksi lumba-lumba. Jaejoong dan Yunho ikut bahagia melihat kebahagian putra kecil mereka. Terbesit rasa bersalah di diri mereka karena harus meninggalkan Changmin untuk bekerja. Pekerjaan keduanya sebagai presiden direktur dua perusahan besar mengharuskan keduanya untuk menitipkan Changmin pada Pengasuhnya.

Sebagai orang tua tentu saja Yunho dan Jaejoong paham, Changmin sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka. Itulah sebabnya setiap akhir pekan tiba baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong akan meluangkan waktu khusus untuk putra tersayang mereka.

"Umma minnie yapal, pelut minnie cudah belteliak minta makan " Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aegya umma sudah sangat kelaparan. Kajja kita pulang!"

"Minnie mau hambulgel yang becal, picca, kentang goyeng, dan eclim polci jumbo ne umma" Yunho yang mendengar rengekan Changmin langsung mengajak keluarga ke sebuah kafe yang ada di kebun binatang tersebut. Rasanya berkeliling seluruh area kebun binatang ini telat membuat persediaan bahan bakar putranya habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari kebun binatang, Yunho membawa keluarga kecilnya ke sebuah cafe milik sahabatnya. Cafe yang tidak terlalu kecil tapi sangat menarik dari segi desain interior yang memang berkonsep keluarga.

"Minnie, mau makan apa chagi?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Changmin yang sedaritadi tak berhenti membolak balik halaman buku menu.

"Euumm... Min bingung umma, makanan dicini enak-enak cemua. Min pecen cemua ne umma. Min yapel banget" Rengek Changmin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong maupun Yunho hanya menggeleng kepala melihat putra kesayangan mereka.

'Aigo, sebenarnya waktu hamil Changmin Aku mengidam apa, sampai bisa punya anak dengan nafsu makan bak monster' Batin Jaejoong heran.

"Ani chagi, kalau Minnie memesan semua makanan disini nanti perut Minnie sakit" Yunho menjawab. Tentu saja bukan dia tak mampu membeli semua menu di Cafe tersebut, bisa saja dia membeli Cafe tersebut beserta isi-isinya. Hanya saja dia tak ingin putranya itu jatuh sakit karena kekenyangan.

"Eumm... alaceo Min pecen hambulgel polci jumbo, kentang goyeng dan eclim laca coklat jumbo jumbo ne Umma" rengek Changmin lagi.

"Aigo... gurae tapi eskrimnya yang jumbo kecil saja ya" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Jumbo jumbo umma...nee" kali ini Changmin meluncurkan puppy eyes attack andalannya.

"Ani, jumbo kecil saja, nanti Minnie sakit chagi" timpal Jaejoong.

"Ne Alaceo Umma" sahut Changmin nelangsa. Pelayan pun mencatat pesanan mereka dan beranjak pergi.

"Aigo Uri Minnie sedih eoh? Eumm sebagai gantinya Appa akan membelikan Minnie Lego Transformer baru, Otte?" Yunho yang tak mau melihat putranya sedih mencoba menghibur dengan iming-iming mainan yang sangat disukai Changmin. Dia yakin putranya itu pasti tidak akan menolaknya.

"NE NE NE APPA MIN MAUUU...YEIY YEGO TLANPOLMEL BALU...YEIY" Changmin melompat-lompat karena saking senangnya, tawa lepas Changmin adalah sumber kebahagiaan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

CUP

"Gomawo Appa"

CUP

"Gomawo Umma" Changmin mencium pipi kedua orang tuannya.

"Calanghae Appa Umma"

"Nado Chagi" Betapa bahagianya mereka, tak hanya keluarga Yunho yang merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Terlihat seluruh pengunjung Cafe yang lain juga merasakan itu. Kebahagiaan itu begitu memancar membingkai senyum setiap orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana, hanya dengan melihat senyum orang yang kita cintai, maka kita pun akan merasakan kebahagiaan juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

REVIEW NE ^ o ^


End file.
